jadeempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Lord Lao's Furnace
Lord Lao's Furnace is a Heaven connected to the celestial artificer Lord Lao. You gain access to the furnace after Kang joins your group. When you complete three successful configurations, Kang will receive a wind map, seemingly intended to reward proper use of the device. If you follow it and complete the Dragonfly challenge, you will obtain the Mirage enhancement for the ship. If you manage to complete all six configurations, Kang will give you two new pieces of fuel called the "Eyes of the Void" and two new configurations, Of the Rat and Of the Goat. You'll only be able to use one of them before the furnace breaks. Lord Lao's configurations * Of the Tiger: Given as a reward for completing the Jinlin side quest. * Of the Dragon: Found in a bamboo cask in the northwestern corner of the Imperial City, near the gate to the Imperial Arena. * Of the Snake: Found in the Scholars Garden, in a scrollstand near where you meet Scholar Dongow. * Of the Ox: Found in Lord Lao's Furnace area, in a ceramic urn. * Of the Horse: Found in the workshop of Gao the Greater's hideout or Ministry Hostel in the Golden Way (can be entered during the Inquisitors quest). * Of the Rabbit: Found in the archives in the Lotus Assassin Fortress. * Of the Goat: Given by Lord Lao for completing the above six recipes. * Of the Rat: Given by Lord Lao for completing the above six recipes. Forcedshifting After reaching Lord Lao's Furnace, you can get extra experience and see some fun effects by messing with the machine without recipes. Activating the Water Wheel, Cranking Cauldron, and Clapper Chimney, and then pressing the Tiger Button will result in a change in your gender much to your follower's surprise and delight. Fortunately, the change is only temporary, and quickly wears off, reverting your character to their original form. Random Occurrences Activating random machines and using a button without fuel will result in a variety of random occurrences. Three monkeys will appear, your follower will turn into a monkey, four Rat Demons will attack you, three floating spirits will attack you, three humanoid spirits will attack you, two Horse Demons will attack you, a Bull Demon will attack you, an Elephant Demon will attack you or you will be lit on fire. Lord Lao's ingredients * Vial of Sulfurous Water: One can be bought from Zin Bu, the follower, after completing the Black Leopard School quest. The other can be found if you complete three combinations at Lord Lao's Furnace and complete another flying mission. * Bar of Nickeled Iron: One can be bought at the Imperial City blacksmith, near the that leads to Black Lepard school. The other bar is found by travelling to the back of the Teahouse in Tien's Landing and then heading west to see an opening. A third bar can be bought from mechanic Hin Goo after completing one of his missions. * Cow Bezoar: One can be bought from Zin Bu upon reaching the Imperial City. The other can be bought from merchant Jiang or his assistant depending on your path. They can be found at the most southern east part of Tien's Landing; they are in a stall (Note: the second one can only be obtained by closing or destroying the dam). A third can be obtained by completing the Open Palm way in Quest: A Fearful Ghost * Eyes of the Void: Reward for using the first six recipes in their correct configurations. Only one use of this fuel is given, even though he gives two configurations that use it. Choose carefully. Lord Lao’s recipes Techniques Spirit of the Master: Magic damage increased. A Mountain Within: Body: +5. Calm as the Morning Breeze: Mind: +5. The Song of the Spirit: Spirit: +5. The Quieted Mind: Focus: +30. Strength of the Bull: '''+25% damage. '''Harmony and Balance: Body: +3, Mind: +3, Spirit: +3. Video Category: Jade Empire Category: Locations Category: Mystical realm